Up in the Attic
by dutchess-of-stars
Summary: Fabian and Nina are up in the attic. These two are up to some mischief. Eventually one thing leads to another and these two have more than a few secrets to keep now. AU Fabina Peddie Mickra Amfie and Jerome/Joy
1. Chapter 1

Nina and Fabian sat on a trunk in the attic listening to the recordings of Sarah. When the recording ended both reached down to change it. Their hands brushed lightly against each other's sending tingles up both their arms. Nina's breath caught in her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed at Fabian. She noticed Fabian peeking at her too and blushed.

Looking at her, Fabian was hypnotized by her wide blue eyes. Leaning in slowly he lightly pressed his lips to hers just barely touching hers. After a few seconds he tried to pull away but Nina grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a real kiss. Tangling their fingers in each other's hair their mouths melted against one another moving in sync.

Fabian ran his tongue along Nina's lower lip, asking for an entrance. Nina parted her lips allowing Fabian's tongue into her mouth. Fabian ran his tongue along the front of her teeth before tickling the roof of her mouth with it. Eliciting a moan from Nina Fabian pushed himself further melding his tongue with hers groaning at the contact. As their tongues wrestled Nina began losing her breath. Finally the two broke apart for air. Resting the foreheads against each other both were breathing heavily and shakily.

Grabbing her around the waist, Fabian pulled her in to kiss her again. This time he didn't even bother asking. He simply thrust his tongue into her mouth and the battle for dominance ensued. Wrapping her arms around Fabian's neck Nina twisted her fingers into his hair and ran her finger nails across his scalp causing a low growl to escape from Fabian throat. Sliding his hands lower Fabian looped his fingers through her belt loops pulled her against him.

Nina, startled by Fabian's actions, jerked forward causing the 2 of them to fall to the ground. Straddling Fabian, she bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She ran a hand down his chest stopping at the bottom of his shirt. Wrapping her arms around his waist she knelt down and placed a kiss to his cheek, followed by one on the corner of his mouth, and one on his jaw.

Finally she pressed a kiss to his neck followed by several others leaving marks and causing Fabian to growl with pleasure. Finally when he had almost reached his breaking point he flipped them and pinned Nina to the floor. He ran a hand down her side. Slightly digging his fingers into her supple thigh, Nina bit her lip and moaned. Hearing her reaction he continued down her leg until he reached her calf. He rubbed his fingers along the back of her knee a few times until he hooked her calf around his thigh. Smirking at her he leaned down and began kissing her like ever before. Teeth, tongues, lips, hands, and skin all over and clashing. Fabian pinned Nina's arms above her head with one hand and wrapped the other one around the small of her back. Flipping a hand under the hem of her shirt he rubbed the soft skin of her back. Fabian mimicked Nina's kisses placing one on her cheek, then one the corner of her mouth, and finally placing one on her jaw.

Then Fabian ghosted his lips up her jawline until he got to the corner of her jaw. Pressing a chaste kiss their Fabian her Nina let out a deep moan. Kissing her there again Fabian soon realized that this was Nina's sweet spot. Fabian began kissing her neck fiercly causing Nina's breathing to become shallow and quick. When she felt his tongue against it she let out a slight whimper. Pulling away Fabian looked at her with a look of concern.

"Keep going" she said.

Fabian resumed his attack on her neck, leaving twice as many hickies as she gave him inciting moans from Nina. Trailing kisses across and up the other side of her neck Fabian ended at her mouth. Crashing his lips on her he sucked on her tongue before battle with her for dominance. Lips moving in sync, moans coming from both mouths they continued like this unknowing that they were being recorded by Amber's iPod.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N This story was initially intended to be a one-shot. However in the light of the new season of the series I decided to continue the story of these two star-crossed lovers. So without further delay…**_

Hours later Fabian and Nina emerged from the attic flushed and breathless. Love bites covered their neck and there were several half-moon marks covering various places unseen to anyone but a person's lover. Nina's hair was disheveled and Fabian's lips were slightly swollen.

However the most noticeable thing between the two was the ridiculous grins the two were wearing. All teeth and Fabians showed a hint of pride in his achievements.

Fabian rested his hand on the small of Nina's backs and guided her to her door. Once there she leaned her back against it and looked up at him.

"That was…" she started to say

"Amazing," Fabian said wrapping his arms around her waist, "Wonderful, Mesmerizing-."

Nina cut him off, "I was going to say lustfully and completely ravishing of my body." She said in a seductive voice wrapper her arms around his neck and pulled him for another kiss.

This kiss was slow and lingering and sent chills up Nina's spine. Fabian tangled a hand in Nina's curly mane of hair, and pressed her against the door. Eventually Nina heard Amber's sleeping through the door become very restless which meant she would wake up soon. Reluctantly she pulled away.

"We have to get some sleep," she said.

"But this is so much fun," Fabian replied rubbing the small of her back.

"I know but we can't do this all night. Beside I think the others would suspect something," she said rubbing his neck which was covered with hickies.

"We could keep this a secret," Fabian suggested.

"Like sneak around?" Nina asked.

"Yeah,"

"That would be pretty hot," Nina said with a grin.

"Then it's agreed no one knows."

"No one knows."

By this time sunlight had begun to shine through the windows and they both knew the others would wake up soon. Fabian kissed her one last time then turned and walked away quietly sneaking back into his room so as to not wake Mick or Eddie. Nina turned around and opened the door to her room. She just barely managed to slip into her bed as Amber woke up.

Amber reached over to her night stand and expected to feel her Ipod but instead felt nothing.

Now where is that thing, she thought. Then she remember Fabian and Nina had wanted to use it to record more cylinders in the attic.

Quietly she tiptoed out the room so she wouldn't wake Nina who was sleeping so peacefully. She crossed the hall and crept up the attic stairs until she reached the bench where Fabian and Nina had been sitting.

Wow it must have been drafty because the sheets on the floor are rumpled and the dust tracked all weird, she thought to herself.

After a little searching she finally found her Ipod and tiptoed back to her room. Settling in her bed she plugged in a pair of headphones and put her finger on the play button

_**A/N Uh-Oh will Amber find out Fabian and Nina's dirty little secret .Alsohere is some background info-**_

_**While this is set in season one I have included Joy and Eddie.**_

_**Amber is with Alfie and Mara with Mick**_

_**Eddie and Patricia have the hots for each other but neither will admit it**_

_**And Joy and Jerome are left all by themselves… maybe they will find they have something in common**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I CAN GET ATLEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS**_


End file.
